Sleeptalking
by Tangerine Goddess
Summary: Syrus wakes his big bro, Zane up to go shopping, ending with a small token of thanks to his big brother. Brotherly love! Oneshot.


**Sleeptalking**

**Hm. My hair smells like coconuts. COOL. Anyway, this is another humourous oneshot featuring everyones favorite siblings... not not the Rhodes, the Truesdales! Isn't that great?! Give it up! ... I said clap damnit!  
**

**Please note that this is an AU, and that Zane is actually nice to his brother.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, just this oneshot. Nor do I own my Herbal Essences shampoo, which makes my hair smell like cool coconut. Nor do I own the song 'Best Friend' from Queen.**

* * *

Ah. Another ordinary day in the Truesdale household... well, if you consider yellling and screaming normal. You see, everyone's favorite sociopath was currently being bothered by his loving and slightly caring baby brother, Syrus.

"Come on Zane, please?"

"No," he spoke calmly, as he turned his attention to the television in front of him, intent on the show 'Deadliest Catch', not even remotely paying attention to the younger boy. Syrus pouted and tried again.

"ZANEY! PLEASE!" And what was Syrus so intent on getting?

"Why can't we go to the mall, you said we could!" Syrus pleaded desperately with his older brother, who was trying just as desperately to see past Syrus's head.

"When did I say that?" The elder Truesdale said, generally confused. Syrus grinned, and made a dramatic gesture. Zane sighed.

"We're going to have a flashback aren't we?" The other Truesdale just nodded.

_(Begin Flashback)_

_Syrus woke up in an incredibly good mood today, though no one was sure why, after all he lived with a wet blanket named Zane, but nonetheless he was happy, and he wanted to share that happiness with the world... at five in the morning no less. _

_"Wee! Let's go see what my dear sweet big brother is up too!" he said to himself brightly, as he merrily hopped to his brother's room just across the hall. _

_"ZANE!" Said male grumbled and groaned and made other various farm animal noises, until finally a response._

_"Mmhp?" Okay... maybe not a diginfied response, but a response nonetheless!_

_"Can we go to the mall, they have some new cards that I want to get!" Syrus replied cheerfully, as his brother just pulled the covers over his head, in a desperate attempt to get some well-deserved sleep this lovely Saturday morning. _

_"Mhmp. Whatever. Now, please, stop jumping on my bed, Syrus." Said brother obliged and Zane curled back under the blankets._

_"Wake me in five years... Zzz." And he was out like a light, leaving the now hyperactive Syrus to jump up and down and find the sugar..._

_(End Flashback)_

Zane blinked a few times, then sighed.

"That's not what happened. You jumped on me until I said yes, and then you asked if you could borrow some money."

"I still want to go!" He replied, jumping up and down like a hyperactive three year old on crack. Zane sighed again and leaned back into the couch, feeling a headache coming on.

"No, Syrus." Syrus pouted some more and jumped on his brothers hand.

"OUCH!" Zane glared at his brother, whilst he just whistled innocently.

"We're going!"

"NO!"

* * *

A few minutes later, at the mall, Syrus was hopping around happily, looking for a CD, why he needs a CD nobody knows, but he needed one anyway. Finally, after searching for hours on end, he found what he was looking for.

Zane, who hadn't wanted to come on this little adventure in the first place, cheered silently to himself, as Syrus paid for the CD and left, skipping merrily as he did so. Zane merely raised an eyebrow, but was thankful to finally be out of that store. They had been in there for about twenty minutes. Jeez. What a baby. On the way to the car, Syrus grinned lightly and asked if they could play his CD in the car.

Zane, not really having a choice, as Syrus was cutting off the circulation in his hand merely agreed. And, so here they were, now with the radio on, blaring the song 'You're My Best Friend' by Queen. Syrus grinned at his brother's shocked expression and added on: "I picked this song for you, big bro," when it got to the part where the singer says:

"Whenever this world is cruel to me, I've got you to help me forgive..." Zane just sighed and ruffed his brother's hair, appreicating the small gesture, even if he hated the song. Syrus just smiled.

He'd have to ask his brother to take him shopping at five in the morning again.

* * *

**See? In the end, Syrus really does care for his big bro. I know that 'You're My Best Friend' is a love song, but when it gets to a certain part, I think of these two, espeically when Zane lost to Camula. **

**Yay for brotherly love! Now, please review!**


End file.
